I Know who you did last Summer
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Finn, Rachel, Kurt y Sebastian atropellan por accidente a un hombre y este desde el mas alla decide vengarse o es un familar? Alguien te obserba y alguien quiere tu muerte, pero quien sera. Basado libremente en la pelicula I Know who you did last summer Derechos de glee y I know who you did last summer no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Era un 4 de julio de eso me acuerdo bien, aunque a veces el recordar te lleva por caminos que nunca imaginarias donde acaban.

Era la fiesta de nuestro pueblo Lima en Ohio. Nunca podré olvidar ese verano.

Estábamos en el teatro Lima Teatro del condado de NorthBerdige, Kurt participaba en el concurso anual de míster Lima 2014.

-Y el ganador de este año es Kurt Hummel –dijo el presentador

-Oh muchas gracias –contesto Kurt

Todos aplaudimos orgullosos de que hubiera ganado, no había envidias ni cosas similares en nuestra amistad éramos el grupo más unido del mundo.

-Ohhhh mi novio un súper modelo sigue así Kurt –dijo Sebastián el novio de Kurt

-Lo logro –dijo Finn mi novio.

-Es la superestrella de la noche –dije yo su mejor amiga.

-Y qué piensas hacer el año que viene Kurt –pregunto el presentador

-Iré a Nueva York con Rachel mi mejor amiga y juntos conquistaremos Broadway -contesto Kurt con firmeza y con decisión.

Se le entrego a Kurt la corona de rey de este año y el celebro así como una pequeña cantidad de dinero que ya tuvimos la cortesía de gastar en bebidas.

Kurt se acercó a Sebastián.

-He ganado me has visto he ganado –dijo Kurt eufórico

-Como no ibas a ganar con semejantes cardos por ahí concursando –dijo Sebastián

-Qué poca clase tienes Seba –dijo Kurt riendo

-No es clase es la verdad O NO! Gente del Pueblo que decís Kurt Es guapo O NO! –dijo gritando Sebastián aunque no sería nada extraño siempre gritaba por todo.

La sala estallo en gritos, aplausos y asentamientos no sabía como pero Sebastián tenía ese do mágico que hacía que todo el mundo se pusiera de buen humor era el ``alma de la fiesta´´.

-Pero Rachel que haces así vestida como una monja así Finn no te deseara en tu noche de bodas –dijo Kurt centrando toda su atención en mí.

-Por lo menos a ella la quiere alguien –dijo Finn

Kurt se quedó mirándolo fijamente en silencio todo el mundo sabía que su enamoramiento con Finn había acabado el día que conoció a Sebastián sin embargo cuando se mencionaba el tema del rechazo de Finn sobre Kurt empezaban a Salir culebras y serpientes de su boca.

-Vámonos Rachel el imbécil de tu novio me crispa los nervios –dijo Kurt cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia el bar delante del teatro.

-Cuando dejes de ser imbécil discúlpate –le grito Kurt a Finn desde lejos.

-Rachel, vamos a ser grandes estrellas de Nueva York ya verás con tu…. Contigo y mi talento haremos grandes proyectos ya lo veras nada nos podrá parar nada absolutamente –dijo Kurt mientras empezaba una de sus muchas teorías sobre nuestra vida a Nueva York.

Yo no es que no quisiera triunfar en Nueva York sino que simplemente tenía otros horizontes por así decirlo, era mi sueño pero con el tiempo me había dado cuenta que podría llegar a ser feliz sin tenerlo todo en mis sueños.

-Claro –dije dándole la razón porque cualquiera se atrevía a negarle nada a Kurt.

-Felicidades Kurt por ganar, no era una sorpresa tu eres…tan guapo –dijo Blaine un compañero nuestro de clase y secretamente enamorado de Kurt.

-Oh acaso lo dudabas Blaine me ofendes por eso, aun así gracias –dijo Kurt secamente mientras volvía conmigo.

-No está bien lo que has hecho –dije yo reprochándole sus acciones no era justo que Kurt jugara con el corazón de Blaine como si fuera un juguete no era nada justo nadie se merecía esto y yo lo sabía de primera mano con el asunto de Quinn, Finn y yo.

-Pero Rachel no es nada no lo entiendes un maldito fracasado a la derecha no será nada, tenemos que ir a por lo más grande y no menudencias.

-Rachel disculpa –dijo una voz detrás de mí era Brody un chico algo mayor que nosotros pero aun así siempre encantador, según Sebastián y Kurt un maldito nerd sin vida pero yo no lo creía así, era encantador.

-Hola Brody que tal –lo salude yo.

-Pensando en el suicidio tal vez –dijo Kurt adelantándose a su respuesta.

-Algunos no necesitamos una corona para sentirnos importantes –dijo Brady

-Algunos no tienen mi cara –contrataco Kurt.

-Kurt porque no me vas a buscar una bebida –dije yo

-Porque no vas tú, no tienes piernas –contesto Kurt mordazmente no le hacia ninguna gracia que estuviera con alguien que no fuera Finn, en el fondo Finn y Kurt se querían como hermanos pese a no serlo.

-En fin me largo a ver que encuentro por ahí –dijo Kurt endose

-Te traje esto –dijo Brody enseñándome una plata llena de licores.

-E interceptando –dijo Sebastián apareciendo por la izquierda cogiéndose todos los licores y tomándoselos

-Asqueroso –dijo Sebastián

-Los licores –dijo Kurt mientras besaba a Sebastián

-No el que los dio –contesto Sebastián

Kurt y Sebastián se rieron a carcajada limpia mientras Brody le pegaba un puñetazo a Sebastián y este se volvía empezando una pelea.

-¿Qué haces subnormal? –dijo Sebastián mientras le daba un golpe a Brody.

-Parar calamos –dije yo intentando páranoslos pero no podía.

Finn vio la pelea y se acercó a nosotros

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Finn

-El pringado ese que ha pegado a Sebastián –dijo Kurt mientras cojea a Sebastián de la mano alejándolo unos metros de Brody para curarle el golpe.

-Mejor nos vamos no quiero estar cerca de basura –dijo Sebastián seguido por Finn y Kurt.

-Vienes o te quedas Rachel? –pregunto Kurt

A veces he pensado si me hubiera quedado quien sabe qué habría pasado quizás hoy no estaría así aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en que había pasado si…

-Voy, adiós Brody –dije yo desliéndome de Brody


	2. Chapter 2

Estábamos a la playa a orillas del mar habíamos encendido una hoguera y contábamos leyendas de terror.

-No primero muere el chico rubio –dijo Sebastián

-No primero muere la chica –dije yo

-No primero muere Barry luego Helen y los otros dos escapan y matan al asesino –concluyo Kurt.

-Se lo que hicisteis el último verano está basado en una leyenda americana –dijo Finn

-Eso solo fue una novela un cuento para niños Finn –dije yo

-Si una estaría para decir que digamos la verdad y toda esa mierda –dijo Sebastián

-La única verdad aquí será tú y yo en Nueva York para siempre –concluyo Kurt besando a Sebastián.

-Tú diseñaras y cantaras y yo llevare tus diseños a la alcaldía de Nueva York –dijo Sebastián

-Seremos los mejores –dijo Kurt

Y ambos se besaban mientras se quitaban la camisa, era el aviso, para mí y Finn de marchar por un rato y ambos nos fuimos caminando por la orilla del mar.

-En que piensas en el futuro Finn –pregunte yo

-Pienso en Lima

En Lima esas palabras me quedaron grabadas a la mente si yo quería ir a Nueva York y el no veía a Nueva York en su cabeza como iba a seguir conmigo aun así me calle mis miedos y seguí sonriendo.

-Espero entrar en NYU –dije yo había sido mi sueño toda mi vida.

-Claro que entraras eres la mejor como no vas a entrar –dijo Finn abrazándome por detrás.

-Eso espero Finn eso espero.

-Lo harás simplemente da lo mejor de ti

De pronto una voz por detrás nos llamó.

-Eh tortolitos vámonos –dijo Sebastián mientras se acercaba al coche

-¿Vamos? –pregunto Finn

-Vamos –dije yo

-EN MARCHA! –grito Sebastián.

-Finn conduce tú –propuso Finn

-Yo puedo conducir –dijo Sebastián

-Tú al fondo borracho –grito Kurt

-Conduce tu por favor –roge a Finn no me hacia ninguna ilusión Sebastián borracho al volante.

-Pero con cuidado –sentencio Sebastián.

Íbamos conduciendo tranquilamente, bueno lo más tranquilamente que se podía después de que Sebastián gritara como un poseso bajo todo el alcohol que tenía en vena mientras Kurt le pegaba para que se callara.

-A callar Borracho –decía Kurt aunque sin ningún efecto.

-Si eres tan aburrido tendré que dejarte –contesto Sebastián

-Si me dejaras yo levanto la mano y ya tengo pretendientes a mi alrededor –dijo Kurt.

-Oh si como el gran Blaine verdad –se burlaba Sebastián

-Calla –dijo Kurt.

-Oh Blaine oh –se continuaba burlando Sebastián

-Quieres callar de una vez –dijo Finn mientras se giraba un segundo para hacerlo callar.

Y entonces paso fueron 20 segundos hubo un gran golpe que mancho de sangre el parabrisas.

-Que ha sido eso –dije yo aterrorizada

-Sera una cabra –dijo Kurt

-Enserio Kurt una cabra en mitad de la carretera –dije yo más soqueada por el golpe que por la tontería.

-A veces la noche las confunde –dijo Kurt.

-A ti si te confunde la noche –se burlaba Sebastián

-Eso lo dice el rey de la noche –le contesto Kurt.

-Podéis callar los dos –dijo Finn

-Bajemos a ver que es –anime yo si era un animal a lo mejor aún podíamos salvarlo.

Me acerque a donde estaba el ``animal´´ y chille pero Finn me puso una mano a la boca impidiéndome gritar.

-Es un hombre –dije yo horrorizada

Nos acercamos todos alrededor del cadáver llevaba un tatuaje ``Quinn´´.

-Hemos matado a un hombre –dije yo

-Ha sido un accidente –contesto Kurt

-Tenemos que ir a la policía –conteste yo

-NO –grito Sebastián

-Si vamos a la policía nos encarcelaran a todos, a nosotros por cómplices y a Finn por asesino.

-Pero es una vida humana si la dejamos sin socorrerlo…

-Rachel yo no tengo el dinero que vosotros y no creo a Burt le dé para pagar todo el juicio porque aunque nos cueste admitirlo primero salvara a su hijo Kurt, y después si le sobra dinero a mí y estos juicios son muy costosos –pronuncio Finn que hasta entonces no había hablado

-Eso es verdad Rachel pero aun así Rachel tiene razón si vamos y decimos la verdad nos creerán –dijo Kurt

-No lo entendéis alguien se la cargara como asesino, que en este caso soy yo o Sebastián porque el coche es suyo y va borracho que creéis que creerá la policía cuando le digamos hemos atropellado a un hombre pero conducía uno que iba sobrio.

Todos lo pensamos un momento y todos llegamos a la misma conclusión aunque a mí no me gustaba nada la idea tuve que aceptar que era lo mejor.

-Desasirnos del cadáver –pronuncio Kurt las palabras que todos pensábamos y nadie decía.

-Tú y Rachel limpiar el coche nosotros lo esconderemos hasta tirarlo por ahí.

Kurt y yo empezamos a limpiar el coche eliminamos toda la sangre con pañuelos y alguna ropa de repuesto pero sin embargo el golpe del coche era imposible de ocultar. De pronto se paró un coche.

-Estas bien Rachel –dijo Brody

-Si simplemente Sebastián está vomitando –dijo Kurt adelantado a mi respuesta.

-Le pregunte a ella –dijo Brody

-Y yo te respondo pringado –dijo Kurt

-Kurt vete un momento –dije yo

-Perdona es que no lleva muy bien la borrachera de Sebastián –dije yo

-Y que le paso al coche –dijo viendo los golpes.

-No se puede conducir borracho eh –dije yo riendo de mi broma.

-Eso es verdad, cuídate preciosa –dijo Brody mientras se iba.

-Que tío mas plasta no se va ni a tiros –dijo Sebastián.

-Donde escondemos el… -pero no pude acabar porque una luz me cegó la visión.


	3. Chapter 3

-Eso es verdad, cuídate preciosa –dijo Brody mientras se iba.

-Que tío mas plasta no se va ni a tiros –dijo Sebastián.

-Donde escondemos el… -pero no pude acabar porque una luz me cegó la visión.

-Pero que con… -dijo Sebastián viendo la luz acercándose.

-Los de Jersey shore aquí? –pregunto Finn

Viendo como el coche de los de Jersey shore alejándose Kurt tubo una revelación.

-Sebastián que has metido en nuestra bebida y espero que empieza con d porque si no estoy empezándome a asustar.

-Nada nada –dijo Sebastián.

-No necesitas drogarme para ya sabes tener un momento de intimidad –dijo Kurt

Normalmente me habría reído de tal tontería, pero incluso bajo los efectos de la droga, estaba aterrorizada habíamos matado a un hombre y lo íbamos a esconder.

-Cojuelo por los pies –dijo Sebastián sacándome de mis pensamientos Sebastián y Finn cojean el cadáver por la cabeza y la cadera y Kurt y yo uno en cada pierna.

Lo tiramos al agua pero no sin antes consultar quien era.

-Déjalo Rachel no quiero saberlo –dijo Sebastián

-Yo tampoco quiero saberlo –dijo Kurt

-A veces las cosas es mejor dejarlas estar como están –concluyo Finn

-Pero no queréis saber a quién hemos –dije pero Sebastián me cortó en seco.

-A quien hemos que Rachel, esto NO HA PASADO NUNCA ME ENTIENDES! –dijo Sebastián mientras me gritaba.

-Juraremos que nunca más hablaremos de esto –propuso Sebastián

-Lo juro –dijo Kurt

-Nunca hablaremos de esto –dijo Finn

Yo solo pude asistir cosa que no fue suficiente para Sebastián.

-Rachel di que si no es tan difícil –me amenazo Sebastián mientras me cojea por el cuello.

-Déjala Sebastián –dijo Kurt estirando a Sebastián rompiendo el contacto que tenía agarrado a mi cuello.

-Lo juro, no diremos nada, nos lo llevaremos a la tumba –dije yo mientras intentaba reponerme de la agresión.

-¿Estas bien Rachel? –pregunto Finn

-Estoy Bien, lo estaré.

Volvimos a casa en silencio sin que nadie dijera nada, el clima era de silencio puro, yo seguía temiendo que alguien lo hubiera visto, que alguien dijera algo que alguien hiciera algo. Todo había sido tan rápido y estábamos siendo tan felices, la felicidad es algo muy fugaz.

Llegue a casa y me puse a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, después también cerré la ventana. Me acosté a la cama y me dormí.

*Un año después*

-Rachel, es hora de volver a casa no seas perezosa –dijo Santana mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad de Nueva York.

-No voy a ir –conteste yo secamente

-Claro que iras, cojeras ese culo blanco judío y te iras a Lima a quemar la ciudad –contesto ella.

-Está bien –dije finalmente emparchando mis cosas.

-Nos vemos después del verano –dijo Santana abrazándome.

Después anduve caminando un rato por las calles de Nueva York mientras me dirigía a la central de autobuses donde me llevaría a Lima mientras iba paseando pude llegar a ver el enorme cartel que se abría ante mis ojos.

``Kurt Kummel en Wilkes´´

Kurt había tenido mucha suerte lo reconozco, a los pocos días de llegar a Nueva York, había conseguido un trabajo en Broadway y a los pocos meses un contrato discográfico que ahora estaba por sacar álbum.

Lástima que ya no éramos amigos, después del accidente todos se fueron por caminos distintos. O eso supongo al menos yo si tire por otro camino. Llegue a la gran estación de autobús, había tanta gente yendo y viniendo, tanto ruido, autobuses que iban a cualquier ciudad. Subí al autobús y me dormí.

-Despierte señorita hemos llegado a Lima –dijo el señor que estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Gracias –dije yo agradeciendo que me hubiera despertado.

Mi casa era grande no lo iba a negar pero aun así no me sentía cómoda en esa casa, ni en cualquier parte de este pueblo. El hombre que asesinamos estaba presente en todas partes, al menos en mi mente.

-Rachel por fin has llegado aquí –dijo abrazándome mi padre.

-Rachel! –grito mi otro padre al verme cosa normal no me habían visto en un año.

-Hola –dije secamente.

Nos sentamos al salón a hablar sobre miles de cosas que me había pasado en la universidad.

-Y en temas del amor como estas

Esa pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría, nunca había tenido a nadie más que a Finn, y sinceramente no iba a cambiar por el momento.

-Sin novedades

Mi padre viendo mi rostro supongo que captaría la indirecta y sugerido una idea que en esos momentos me pareció la mejor del día.

-¿Por qué no das un paseo por Lima?

Y Así lo hizo fui caminando y el destino me llevo justamente al taller de mecánicos de Lima, propiedad del padre de Kurt, y por lo tanto allí tenía que verlo.

-¿Rachel? –dijo una voz detrás mío.

Entonces me gire y lo vi.

-Finn –susurre yo.

-Cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo

-Bien

-Kurt todavía no ha llegado –dijo Finn

-Oh –fue todo lo que pude exclamar, las cosas habían cambiado desde el accidente y mucho.

-Nunca te pude olvidar Rachel la verdad es que todavía pienso en ti y siempre pensare sé que lo que paso te afecto mucho a todos nos afectó, pero quizás podremos olvidarlo para siempre.

-Olvidar –repetí yo riéndome de mi misma como iba a olvidar algo así ni siquiera podía mirarme al espejo sin sentir vergüenza por haber abandonado a ese hombre a su suerte.

-Vaya si está aquí la pareja del año –contesto una voz muy familiar para mí.

-Kurt –exclamo Finn abrazándolo.

-La ropa Finn cuidado que no son camisetas del mercadillo como las tuyas.

-Kurt –susurre yo

-Como las personas Rachel, a ese tono ni una rata podría oírte.

-Kurt.

-Si Kurt aquí estoy Rachel estas bien

-Si me ha impresionado verte aquí.

-Porque no iba a venir.

-No por nada.

-Te eche de menos Rachel, ya sé que nos separamos por culpa de eso, sin embargo, aun quiero ser tu amigo.

No conteste, no es que no quisiera pero todo me recordaba al accidente era demasiado real, demasiado dolor.

-Kurt vamos a desempaquetar tus cosas –dijo Finn mientras se iba al maletero.

-Oh si por supuesto –dijo Kurt dejándome allí sola.

-Tengo que irme –anuncie yo

-Llámanos Rachel –dijo Kurt.


	4. Una nueva verdad

Llegue a mi casa un poco angustiada me había gustado ver a Kurt y a Finn pero era demasiado duro. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera oí la llamada que estaban dando a mi puerta.

Sobresaltada fui a la puerta y la abrí allí estaban Kurt, Sebastián y Finn.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos que ha pasado? –pregunte yo no parecía que vinieran de visita

-Brody está muerto –dijo Finn

Me quede helada como que Brody estaba muerto, no lo Había visto en un año pero aun así su muerte me puso en lo peor.

-Tenía una carta con el cadáver –dijo Kurt dándome la carta.

-Se lo que hicisteis el último verano-

Un mensaje corto pero muy escalofriante.

-¿Podemos pasar? –pregunto Finn mientras yo me apartaba para dejarles paso y que pudieran entrar.

-Algún pringado nos estará gastando una broma nos de que os preocupáis –dijo Sebastián

-Esto es algo serio Sebastián –dijo Kurt

-Lo único serio aquí es tu carrera a punto de fracasar

-Oh Sebastián que pena me das anclado en este miserable pueblo.

-Podéis dejar de gritar –dijo Finn perdiendo los nervios.

-Creo que es por lo que hicimos el accidente alguien nos vio –dije yo intentando mantener la calma sin éxito.

-Es mejor que investiguemos –propuso Kurt

-Dirás que investigaras yo no perderé el tiempo con vosotros –dijo Sebastián marchándose

-Pues no vuelvas más por aquí –dijo Kurt alertado.

Aunque yo sabía el porqué de tanto rencor, habían roto y por lo que oí decir a Kurt habían cuernos de por medio.

-Bueno Rachel investigaras

-Si pero por donde empezamos.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre? –pregunto Kurt

-Noah Pucherean –conteste yo sabiendo que ese nombre era la cruz de nuestro destino.

-Pues investiguemos a su familia o amigos o a alguien que pueda decirnos quien está detrás de todo esto.

-Vamos a la biblioteca allí encontraremos respuestas.

Fuimos a la biblioteca y conseguí averiguar que Noah estaba comprometido con Quinn Fabray

-A la casa de los Fabray –dijo Kurt

-Hoy no, esperaremos a mañana ya es casi de noche –conteste yo

-Yo buscare en el anuario de que año era Noah Puckerman –dijo Finn.

Saliendo del café Sebastián se encontró con que estaba todo oscuro y nublado, una niebla blanca espesa conquistaba el ambiente dándole una sensación de misterio al pueblo.

-Niebla, estupendo –dijo Sebastián mientras arrancaba su coche

Conducía a más velocidad de la permitida, aun así iba por la carretera siniestramente vacía, Nadie estaba a su alrededor.

-Pero que pasa –dijo Sebastián viendo cómo se quedaba sin gasolina.

Y el coche paro por falta de gasolina. Sebastián se bajó del coche en busca de un bidón de gasolina sin embargo vio a alguien entre la niebla.

-¿Quién hay ahí? –pregunto Sebastián sin encontrar respuesta.

Sebastián empezó a buscar una gasolinera pero como más caminaba más notaba la presencia de alguien más allí.

De pronto una sombra se movió entre la niebla por detrás, Sebastián se puso a correr pero un coche con luces empezaba a perseguirlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces tarado? –dijo Sebastián mientras se peleaba con el conductor del coche que había resultado ser un anciano que no lo había visto a causa de la niebla.

Sebastián continuo caminando en busca de la gasolinera cuando de pronto alguien lo seguía se podrían oír otros pasos que caminaban a la son que él.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Sebastián

Pero la sombra simplemente corría más deprisa haciendo que Sebastián corriera más deprisa, tenía miedo estaba solo y alguien lo atormentaba.

-Que quieres de mí! –grito sin respuesta como antes.

Sebastián corrió con tan mala suerte que no vio que el suelo se caía bajo sus pies, la sombra miro desde arriba como Sebastián caía y caía hasta que toco el suelo, dándolo por muerto la sombra se fue.

Allí solo quedo Sebastián entre rocas y tierra.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital –dijo Kurt a Finn

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Finn

-Alguien ha intentado matar a Sebastián esta al hospital corre.

-Vamos –dijo Finn siguiendo a su hermanastro.

Allí en el hospital estaba Rachel ella también se había enterado e iba con ellos.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunto Kurt

-Está bien por suerte solo han sido unos rasguños

-¿Creéis que pudo ser el mismo que mato a Brady?-pregunto Finn

-Alguien nos está amenazando –dijo Kurt

-Alguien se está vengando, jugando con nosotros –dijo Rachel.

-¿Entramos?-dudo Kurt

-Vamos.

Allí vieron a Sebastián con algunos moratones y rasguños a causa de la caída y empezaron a hablar.

-Por última vez no vi nada, era como una sombra pero iba a por mí –dijo Sebastián

-Alguien se quiere vengar de nosotros

-Y lo está consiguiendo.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –pregunto Finn

-Decirlo a la policía –dijo Rachel

-No Rachel hicimos un pacto –dijo Sebastián

-Pero nos puede matar

-Nos caerían años de cárcel –dijo Sebastián

-Pero ese nos matara si no hacemos nada –dijo Kurt

-Investiguemos –dijo Finn

-Kurt y yo iremos a la casa de los Fibra –dijo Rachel.

-Tu Finn, investiga el anuario de los últimos años quizás encontramos respuestas.

-Tener cuidado –dijo Sebastián

Kurt y Rachel se fueron con el coche a casa de los Fibra.

-No tenemos que tener un plan –dijo Kurt

-Improvisaremos sobre la marcha –dijo Rachel mientras conducía el coche.

-Tenemos que dar nombres falsos –dijo Kurt

-De acuerdo, diremos que se nos ha quedado sin gasolina el coche y si tiene algún taller cerca y luego improvisaremos.

-De acuerdo.

-Y Si pasa algo llama a la policía

-Rachel –dijo Kurt

-Si –dije yo

-Te eche de menos

Me quede sin palabras quería decir yo también pero sin embargo las palabras no salían de la boca. Era inútil.

Llamábamos a la puerta y allí apareció una chica rubia.

-Hola nos hemos quedado sin gasolina, nos preguntábamos si podíamos llamar a un taller –dijo Kurt.

-Si adelante pasar,


End file.
